The Final Score
by mysticdreamer23
Summary: Takes place after 02x15, when Katherine shows up. What will happen now that Elijah is dead? What are they going to do about Klaus? And of course, what will happen between Elena and the Salvatore brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place after 02x15, when Katherine shows up. What will happen now that Elijah is dead? What are they going to do about Klaus? And of course, what will happen between Elena and the Salvatore brothers?

I've read a ton of fanfics for various shows, but have never written anything. This is my first fic ever, so please be nice (constructive criticism is welcome). Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries; it belongs to the CW and LJ Smith.

Ch. 1: Katherine

_Previously: _

_Katherine- "Hello Damon. Hey do you have a robe?"_

_Damon-"How did you get out?"_

_Katherine- "I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact, originals can compel vampires, but as soon as they die compulsion wears off."_

_Damon- "And you knew."_

_Katherine- "And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said Damon, I'm going to help you. So…how about that robe?"_

Damon stood in shock, wondering if he should believe her. He quickly got her a robe and threw it at her.

"Cover yourself up. Just because you're still here doesn't mean that I trust you."

Katherine smirked as she caught the robe, "Damon I thought you liked me this way. We always did have fun in the bath. I thought maybe since Stefan doesn't want to play with me, you might wanna join the fun…you can pretend I'm Elena," she said as she put on the robe.

Damon lunged at her, slamming her against the wall, "You are nothing like Elena," he said with his face centimeters from her own. "And speaking of, if you lay one finger on her I swear I will rip you to shreds and burn every last piece."

Katherine just laughed as she pushed him away, "Relax Damon, I already told you I'm here to help. I'm not gonna hurt your precious Elena."

"What reason could you possibly have that would make me believe that. You have gone after her before. And it would just give me another reason to kill you"

"Ah, ah, ah, don't tell lies Damon. You know if I wanted her dead, she would be dead already. I wanted the moonstone so I could de-spell it. And I wanted Elena alive in case my plan failed. But now, Elijah is dead, so I no longer have to run."

Damon watched her walk across the room to sit on his bed. "Aren't you forgetting about Klaus, when he finds you he's still gonna kill you out of revenge," he said with a smirk.

"That's exactly why I'm not running Damon. I'm gonna help you kill Klaus and then you'll be free of me," she paused as she got up to whisper in his ear, "that is, if you want me to be." Katherine gave him a smoldering look of lust, but Damon wasn't having it.

"Not a chance in hell," he said as he pushed her away. Katherine started rummaging through his dresser picking at some of his clothes. "What do you think you're doing? Last time I checked women still wore dresses," he questioned. "I'm looking for something to wear to bed silly. You honestly don't expect me to sleep in this god awful robe do you?"

"You ARE NOT staying here. Just because I haven't decided whether or not to kill you, doesn't mean you're welcome."

"And why haven't you tried to kill me Damon?"

"The same reason I put you in the tomb, Elena might need information to survive, information that _you _have. So like I said…Get the hell out of this house before _I drag you by your hair_!" he said with a scowl.

"Fine I'll go, maybe Elena will have more room at her house," she said with a smirk.

Katherine was against the wall for the second time that night as Damon took her by the throat, "Go within twenty feet of that house and you'll regret that I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

Damon let go of her throat as she dropped to the floor coughing. "Jeez Damon quit being so dramatic. It was just a joke. I'll guess I'll have to find someone else to share a bed with…"

She started gathering her things and she turned to look at him, this time with a serious tone, "If Elena's going to kill Klaus she's going to need all the help she can get. I really do wanna help. Tell her to think about it. I'll be around." And with that she flew out the door.

Damon leaned into the doorway of Stefan's room, while Stefan sat at his desk perusing one of the Jonathon Gilbert journals. "What do you want Damon," he said with a sigh.

"We need to talk. And I don't think you're gonna like what I have to say." He said wearily.

"Whatever it is Damon just spit it out."

"Katherine is out of the tomb."

"WHAT!" Stefan lunged at Damon, "How is that possible!"

"With Elijah dead, his compulsion over Katherine wore off. She came back here and told me she wants to help kill Klaus."

"You don't believe her do you?"

"Of course not Stefan. But she is still in town which means she is up to something."

"Oh my god Elena! I have to go!" Stefan flew out of the room into the night hoping he wasn't too late.

Elena, walked into the house and ran into John. "Finally, you're home. I take it things with Elijah went well."

"Yes Elijah's dead, thanks for bringing the dagger."

"Of course Elena, I know you don't believe me but I really do want to keep you safe."

Elena looked at him hesitantly; she didn't want to get into any family drama tonight. She just wanted to get some sleep, "Well I'm gonna get some rest. Goodnight Uncle John."

John grabbed her hand before she could ascend the stairs, "Wait, Elena. Have you heard from your brother? I thought he'd be home by now."

Elena looked up in surprise, "What do you mean, he isn't here?"

"No and he's not answering my calls."

Elena quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jeremy's number, hoping nothing happened to him. "Come on Jer pick up," she said as it started to ring. "Hey Elena what's up?"

"Jer where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at Bonnie's house. She came over tonight and I was helping her practice some spells but then Jonas came…"

"What? Jer what happened?" Elena started to panic and John tried to get closer to hear the conversation.

"He used his powers to hold me against the wall and he…he took Bonnie's powers away for what we did to Luca."

Elena had no idea what Jeremy was talking about since no had filled her in about their interrogation, "What do you mean what we did to Luca? Jeremy they're powerful warlocks working for Elijah what did you do!"

"Bonnie put Luca in a trance to get some answers about Elijah's intentions, its how we knew you were planning to die. Which by the way Elena what the hell were you thinking!" Jeremy exclaimed with frustration. "It's not okay for me to commit suicide, but when it's you it's alright?"

"Jer, you weren't trying to save all the people you love from dying, _I was_. Listen Jer it doesn't even matter, I'm not gonna die. I'm going to start fighting… What about Bonnie? Is she okay?"

"She was shaken up after he left so I offered to walk her home. She's really upset Elena. I don't know how we're gonna fix this."

"It's going to be okay Jer, we'll come up with something, she'll get her powers back. Maybe I should come over and make sure she's okay."

"No it's fine, she's finally asleep. I think I'm going to stay here just in case he decides to show up again. I can call you if anything happens. And don't worry I'm sleeping on the floor," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jer, you've become a really good friend to Bonnie lately."

"Yeah well, just cover for me with Jenna okay? And tomorrow we need to have a talk."

"About what, is there something else?"

"No don't worry Elena, it's nothing bad, just a little brother sister bonding."

"Okay Jer, look after Bonnie"

"With my life, goodnight Elena"

"Night" Elena hung up the phone and looked at John. "He's fine. He's spending the night at Bonnie's house."

"Do you think that's wise for him to stay out all night?"

"You may be my biological father, but Jenna is still Jeremy's guardian. Quit trying to be our dad."

"That wasn't my intention...I...never mind goodnight Elena."

Elena stepped into her room and started to remove her top to get ready for bed. She looked up and jumped back with a scream…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Sleepovers

Elena stepped into her room and started to remove her top to get ready for bed. She looked up and jumped back, "Stefan! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

Stefan was standing by the window as he walked over to embrace her, "Thank god you're okay," he sighed. "Katherine is out of the tomb. Since Elijah's dead the compulsion he had over her is gone and she got out." Elena gasped and hugged Stefan tighter. "It's gonna be okay Elena, I'm not gonna leave your side."

"Why is she still here?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"She told Damon she wants to help kill Klaus."

Elena pulled back to look at him, "What if she's telling the truth Stefan, after I talked to her I believe that she's afraid of him."

"Elena I don't doubt that she wants Klaus dead. But I know Katherine is only looking out for herself; which means she doesn't give a damn if you get hurt in the process. I just want to keep you safe, and I don't trust her."

"I'm not saying I trust her Stefan, but maybe we should consider being more civil to her. We're probably gonna need her help eventually. She does know more about Klaus than we do."

"Okay fine, but try not to take everything she says to heart. Katherine is used to manipulating anyone to get what she wants... It's late we should get you to bed, we have school tomorrow," he said as she pulled away and started to change into her pajamas.

"Oh joy another day in school, while there's some psycho vampire waiting to kill me," Elena said with a grumble.

Stefan pulled her over to the bed and crawled in beside her, holding her close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Elena. I will protect you with my life. Everything's going to be okay, we'll figure it out."

Elena turned to face him, "Thank you for telling me about Lexi, I needed to hear it. And I'm going to fight…I'm going to fight for my life with _you_. I love you Stefan." "I love you too," he said as pulled her closer to kiss her goodnight.

The morning light streamed through the window as Elena buried her face in Stefan's neck. "Good morning beautiful," Stefan said as he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, amazing thanks to you."

"We have to hurry and get ready so we can leave before Jenna wakes up."

"We? Aren't we going to school?"

"Yeah we are, but I gotta stop at my house and grab my stuff and I am _not_ leaving you alone."

"Stefan I'll be fine for a couple of hours."

"Elena just humor me, Jeremy's not here and with Katherine around I wanna keep you close."

"mm, okay but you owe me," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

He smiled up at her, "If that's the kind of payment you require, I'd be glad to." He kissed her again and rolled them over. He ran his fingers through her hair and Elena moved her head to the side as he started kissing down her neck. Running his hand down her side and back up again to play with the strap of her shirt, slowly pulling it down…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Stefan stopped his movements as Jenna's alarm went off in the other room. Elena threw her head back onto the pillow in frustration, "Ugh, can't I have a normal moment with my boyfriend!" Stefan chuckled as he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "We'll continue this later I promise."

"You better, we didn't get any alone time at the lake house. We deserve a few moments of fun." Stefan rolled off of her and waited while she got ready for school. She quickly got her things and they snuck out before Jenna made it to the kitchen.

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon came to the door with a worried look on his face.

"Katherine didn't come after you last night, did she?"

"No Damon, I stayed with her all night and she didn't show," Stefan replied.

Damon sighed in relief but had an unreadable expression on his face at the mention of Stefan's sleepover, "Well now the bitch is back, Stefan. What do you want to do?"

Stefan started going upstairs to his room, "We're going to school, and we can worry about Katherine later. I'll be with Elena all day, but I don't think she wants to hurt her this time. Either way, she'll show up when she wants to be seen. So for right now I'm not gonna worry about it."

"hmm I think I like this version of you Stef, so carefree and _stupid_! It's _Katherine_!" Damon exclaimed, but Stefan was already upstairs and didn't feel like responding.

Elena stood behind Damon and replied, "I think he's right. I don't think she wants to hurt me this time. I'm not gonna turn my back on her but I think she wants to help."

"I hope you're right or there's gonna be a dead Petrova in the near future," Damon said with a smirk.

At lunchtime, Elena and Stefan finally caught up with Bonnie and Jeremy. Elena ran over to them and threw her arms around Bonnie, "Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry about all this! Are you alright?"

"Elena it's not your fault, I did this. I used Luca and now I'm paying for it," Bonnie said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Bonnie don't blame yourself, this is Jonas' fault. We're gonna find a way to get your powers back." Elena pulled back and looked at Jeremy, "Thanks for looking after her last night."

Jeremy and Bonnie shared a look and Bonnie turned to Elena, "Umm, Elena do you mind if we talk alone for minute?" Elena turned to Stefan, "I'll just go over there with Jeremy so he can fill me in," he said as walked off with her brother.

Bonnie breathed a big sigh and Elena looked at her worried, "Bonnie what is it? Is there more bad news?"

"No Elena, it isn't, or I hope it isn't. I don't know if you've noticed but Jeremy and I have been hanging out a lot. He's really been helping me with all this witch stuff, making sure I'm not straining myself. And with all the time we've spent together we've gotten closer…" Bonnie started to get nervous knowing this was Elena's little brother, and she didn't want to upset her best friend, "He'sareallysweetguyand he'," Bonnie babbled.

"Bonnie slow down, you're babbling and I can't understand you." Bonnie took a deep breath and looked Elena in the eyes. "Jeremy and I kissed, Elena." Elena just looked at Bonnie with a blank stare.

"I knew you would get freaked, we haven't done anything it was just that one time," "Bonnie"

"And if you don't want us to go out I completely understand," "Bonnie!"

"You're my best friend and I would never want to lose you over a guy," "BONNIE!"

"Yeah?" "Bonnie it's okay," Elena said with a smile.

"Really?" Bonnie smiled back. "Yes really!" Elena giggled. "You're my best friend and a wonderful person, Jer's lucky to have you in his life. And I know Jer will look out for you. I have noticed him crushing on you lately, I just didn't know you felt the same way."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nope not mad." Elena smiled and gave her friend a hug. "We should go tell Jeremy"

Elena looked over Bonnie's shoulder at Stefan and Jeremy and said, "Looks like Stefan already did, vampire hearing." As Stefan and Jeremy began to make their way back over, Jeremy gave Elena a quick hug and laced his fingers with Bonnie's as he gave her a smile.

At that moment Caroline came bounding over, "I knew it! I knew you had feelings for Jeremy! You guys make such a hot couple. I was standing over there and I heard everything."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed as she slapped her shoulder, Jeremy chuckled as they went to sit down at a table.

Stefan decided it was time to let everyone in on the Katherine news as he proceeded to tell them about last night's events.

"Wait a minute you're saying you trust her now! Can I remind you that she killed me then manipulated me to do her dirty work!" Caroline looked furious.

"Caroline calm down, we're not saying that at all. We need to have a meeting and decide what our next step is going to be. We're going to need more information if we're going to go after Klaus and unfortunately she has it," Stefan said.

They all agreed to meet at the boarding house after school to discuss their options.

When everyone was settled they got down to business. "Since everyone here knows about Katherine, we just need to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Other than that I think we should just wait for her to make a move," Stefan said as they nodded in agreement. "We need to focus on getting Bonnie's powers back, since she's the only witch on our side. Bonnie do you have any idea how to reverse what Jonas did?"

"No, I tried everything I could think of and I looked through grams' grimoire but there was no mention of taking a witch's powers. Maybe I can talk to Luca, apologize, get him to have his dad reverse the spell?"

"No Bonnie, I don't want to approach them about this yet. Jonas can't be trusted and they're obviously upset about the situation, I don't want this to get any worse. Until then, I want someone guarding your house at night; we don't need any more unexpected attacks. Damon…?"

Bonnie glared over at Damon and interrupted before he could respond, "No way! Why can't Jeremy or Caroline do it?"

"Because Bonnie, Jeremy needs his rest too, not to mention he'll probably be distracted," Stefan responded as Bonnie started to blush. "Besides, I know Jenna's a cool aunt, but they both can't be gone from the house all the time. And Caroline doesn't have complete control yet."

"Stefan! Yes, I do!" Caroline defended herself.

"Caroline I just don't want to take any chances. So…Damon?" Stefan asked glancing in Damon's direction.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of frustration, "I guess Samantha and I will be spending more time together. Any chance you wanna share a bed?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance in hell!" Bonnie exclaimed, while Jeremy glared at Damon.

"Relax Gilbert, I wouldn't dream of touching your lovely witch. But you know you're going to have to invite me in. It's the only way I can protect you if something goes wrong."

"Do I have to?" Bonnie pleaded with Stefan.

"It's the only way we can keep you safe until we get your powers back."

"Ugh, fine," bonnie agreed, frustrated.

"Don't get too excited Bonnie. You could really stroke a guy's ego," Damon said with a chuckle.

Before any more comments could be shared Elena butted in, "Look guys, we need to focus on our next step. We still have no idea where Klaus is or how we're going to kill him. We obviously need more information, and until Katherine shows up again we need to do some research. Stefan and I found the remaining Jonathon Gilbert journals, so we're going to read through those to get some answers."

"I could help with that," Jeremy offered.

"Sure Jer, that'd be great."

"So I don't have any homework," Caroline asked.

"Honestly Care, we're stuck until we have more information." Elena responded.

"I'll keep looking through Isobel's research, maybe we missed something," Alaric stated.

"Okay, well I guess that covers everything." Stefan said as he started walking everyone to the door.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and tried to help her with her coat, "Ready for some quality time, Samantha?" Bonnie snatched her coat from his hands, "Don't touch me Damon!"

"You know you really should be nicer to me, I am the one doing _you_ a favor."

Jeremy moved in front of Damon to help Bonnie with her coat, "I think you're the one that owes us after everything _you've_ done."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I already said I'm sorry for killing you, it was a mistake. Jeez when are you gonna get over that already!"

"Very sincere Damon," Bonnie said as she pushed past Damon with Jeremy through the door. Damon reluctantly followed behind.

Caroline walked over to hug Elena goodbye, "I think I'm going to head to the Grill and see if I can catch Matt."

Everyone filed out the door as Stefan turned to Elena, "Don't tell me you're leaving too."

"Why do you have a better offer?" she asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact I was thinking you, me, and a romantic dinner. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect, let me just call Jenna."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Stefan shut the door while Elena called Jenna. "Yeah Jenna I'm just gonna stay at Stefan's tonight. Yes Jenna I promise. Sure hold on, Stefan she wants to talk to you."

"Hey Jenna, yeah I promise we're going to school tomorrow and we won't be late. Yeah I'm just making Elena dinner. You too, have a good night Jenna. Okay bye." Stefan hung up the phone as Elena wrapped her arms around him. "Hmm, what was that about?" "Jenna just wanted to make sure we weren't going to skip school tomorrow. But she said she trusts me with you and to make sure we go to bed early." "Well that can be arranged," Elena whispered as she nibbled on Stefan's earlobe. "Ahh, we have the house to ourselves tonight, we've got plenty of time for that," he said as he pulled away. "Besides, you're going to need food, so you have enough energy for later," he said with a smile.

They made their way to the kitchen and Elena sat at the counter watching Stefan prepare dinner. "So what are you making me?" "Chicken picatta, nothing too complicated." Stefan poured Elena a glass of wine. "Is this normal enough for you?" he asked.

"I don't know, my boyfriend making me a delicious dinner and getting _dessert_ afterwards in an empty house. We may be in the twilight zone."

"With everything that's going on we deserve one night. So try to relax and forget about everything else. I want you to enjoy tonight."

Stefan and Elena finished dinner and made their way upstairs. When they were outside of Stefan's door he kissed her and said, "Wait one moment, okay." He went into the room and a minute later he opened the door revealing the glow within. Stefan had lit candles all around the room and there were rose petals scattered around. "Stefan, this is so romantic."

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he pulled her further into the room kissing her passionately. Elena pulled away from the kiss, breathless and looked Stefan deep in the eyes, "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena," he whispered back as he began showering her with kisses. His mouth kissed every part of her face that he could reach while his hands ran up and down her body. Elena gripped Stefan's shoulders as he sucked on that special spot below her ear, and she let out a low moan. Stefan couldn't get enough of that sound and he wanted to hear more. He quickly removed both of their clothing until they were both in their underwear. Stefan started rubbing her nipples through her bra eliciting another moan from Elena, this time much louder. Elena removed one of her hands from Stefan's shoulder as she reached around to unclasp her bra and give Stefan better access. It fell to the floor as Stefan's hand was soon replaced by his mouth, sucking decadently until they were both hard little pebbles. "Oh Stefan," Elena exclaimed as she fisted Stefan's hair. Stefan suddenly realized how quickly things were progressing and moved his head aside, "Elena I'm sorry this was supposed to be romantic and I'm rushing it."

"Stefan we have _all_ night. Right now I need you. Please Stefan…."

"Elena tell me what you want" he whispered as he went to suck on her nipple again.

"Ohh, Stefan...please I want you!"

"What do you want me to do to you Elena?"

Elena couldn't take anymore as Stefan's hand grazed over her panties, making her wet with desire, "I want you to fuck me!" she screamed out as Stefan slipped a finger inside of her. He began stroking her in and out. "mmm, more Stefan" He quickly pulled off her panties and plunged two fingers back in, using his thumb to rub her clit in tight circles. Elena's breathing grew quicker and he could tell she was close. "No Stefan, I want you inside of me. Now!" Stefan didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers, quickly removed his boxers, and grabbed Elena by her thighs as he slammed them up against the wall. She reached down between them to gently stroke his cock already pulsing with desire. "Elena, stop teasing me." She positioned him at her entrance as he thrust into her slowly at first but he quickly picked up the pace. They set a familiar rhythm as he pounded into her over and over again, "Oh yes, yes, please Stefan don't stop!" Stefan pulled her thigh closer and to get a deeper angle and he managed to rub against her front wall. "Fuck! Oh yes Stefan right there…oh…Oh…YES!..please harder Stefan harder!" He pushed into her as hard as he could hitting her spot again and again. Elena couldn't keep her eyes open, the pleasure too intense as she gripped Stefan's muscular back. Stefan could feel his release coming and he knew she was close by the way she was gripping his cock. He reached his hand down and flicked her clit, and that was her undoing, "Oooh yesss, mm Stefan!" she screamed as she fluttered around him, milking him dry. "Oh Elena!" his thrusts were slowing as he buried his face into her neck.

They stood panting for a few minutes before they could catch their breath. "That was..wow…oh my god that felt amazing," Elena managed to get out. "Yeah? Well, I'm sorry it went that fast. I wanted to take it slow, at least the first time." "Stefan I feel like we haven't had made love in forever, every time we try we're interrupted or someone's trying to kill me." "Shh, hey we're not gonna talk about that tonight." "All I'm saying is that you were amazing. I don't think I've ever felt that good before." "Oh really," he said with a smirk. "Well you ain't seen nothing yet," He said as he carried them over to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Round Two

Stefan laid Elena down on the bed and slowly crawled up her body placing kisses along her legs and inner thighs making her squirm, as he grazed just by where she wanted him. He swirled his tongue in her navel giving her goose bumps and he continued his trail upward. He torturously kissed his way between her breasts, up along the side of her neck, and nibbled on her ear before whispering, "Ready for round two?" "Oh hell yes," Elena moaned. Stefan moved to the end of the bed as he repeated his actions; slowly caressing her body to memorize every inch of her. He took her wrists and held them above her head as he thrust into her at a slow and agonizing pace. He continued as each thrust went deeper and deeper, causing Elena to make quiet little moans. Elena anxiously wiggled her hips, trying to speed up the pace. But Stefan held her hips down with one of his hands, while Elena let out a sigh of frustration. "Shh, baby just relax, it will be worth it I promise," Stefan whispered as leaned in to gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. They continued on, with their mouths mimicking their lower halves, as Stefan could feel the tension building up between them.

Elena knew what Stefan was doing but this was torture. She could feel the coil inside her tightening until it felt like it was going to snap. Stefan could feel it too as he suddenly let go of her wrists to grab at her legs once more. Elena gasped as Stefan positioned her legs over his shoulders as he started thrusting into her at vampire speed going deeper than before. Elena frantically reached out as she dug one hand into the sheets and the other clawing at Stefan's back as she called out, "Oh..Oh…my..Stefan!...YES!..stef..stef..Stefan!...harder baby…oh yes!"

Stefan held her face to keep her head from thrashing about the pillows. "Elena look at me," he asked. Elena opened her eyes to look into his beautiful face, "I love you Elena," he said with burning love in his eyes. That was it for her, her body started to shake all over with the intensity of her orgasm as Stefan continued. Elena screamed out so loud she was sure all of Mystic Falls could hear her. No sooner was the first one over that another one began, as the shockwaves rolled through her body. Stefan finally let go and his orgasm triggered another in her as he released her legs and collapsed onto her body. The moment seemed to go on for hours as they lay wrapped up in one another.

When Elena could catch her breath again, she took Stefan's face in her hands and kissed him with all the love she felt. "Stefan I love you. That was incredible." Stefan smiled down at her, "So more amazing than the first time?" "Every time with you is amazing Stefan," she said as she caressed the side of his face. Stefan realized he was still on top of her and rolled them over so she was lying on his chest. Elena started drawing lazy patterns on his chest while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. "Stefan, the other day at the lake house…when you wanted to talk about our future? I think I'm ready," she said as she looked nervously into his eyes. Stefan looked down at her, "Okay, where do you want to start?"


End file.
